


Making It Better

by KuroBakura



Series: KuroBakura's Parentlock-Cybil AU Ficverse [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Dancing in the Rain, Family Fluff, Games, M/M, Male Slash, Married Sherlock Holmes/John Watson, Parent John Watson, Rain, Sassy, Walking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 03:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8188619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: John shows Cybil that you can to make even the gloomiest of days seem like the brightest ones.





	

 

Cybil and John were sitting in the flat on a rainy and cloudy day. Sherlock was out doing with Mycroft. Sherlock did not want to go but he sort of had no choice in the matter. It was nothing too serious or dangerous but he just did not want Mycroft around Cybil. He was afraid that Mycroft would try to get her taken away from them, even though, they were legally deemed fit and stable enough to take care of a child. Plus, he just wanted Mycroft to stop bugging and/or annoying them so that is why he went. Not to mention that it is a gloomy day outside and inside their home. Well...at least to Cybil it was gloomy. John was reading the Sunday paper. Cybil laid out on the couch and let out a huge dramatic sigh. John looked up at her.

“Cybil, you know you do not have to just sit or lay there on the couch like a cute, little log.” John told her.

“I know and I am not cute.” Cybil said.

“yes, you are and you go do some stuff around the house. You do not need both Papa and I at home to do things.” John said.

“I know that.” Cybil said back.

“You can read a book or play a video-game. You got a ton of games to chose from.” John asked. Cybil turned onto her stomach, still laying on the couch. John shook his head, smiling.

“She is a mini version of her Papa, I swear.” John said.

“I feel too depressed to do any thing and I usually I am not sure how to make it more fun.” Cybil told him. John suddenly got an idea as he look out the window. Suddenly, it began to rain harder outside.

“Hey, Cybil, want to go for a walk?” John asked. Cybil moved a bit and looked at her Daddy.

“In the rain?” Cybil replied.

“Yep.” John said. Cybil looked to the side of her quickly and back at John.

“Sure.” Cybil replied.

“Excellent. Go put on your raincoat and rain boots and I will put on mine.” John said. Cybil was not sure why he wanted her to do that but she was not going to question it. Cybil got off of the couch and put on her raincoat and boots as John was doing the same thing. Both of them left the house and began walking down the street. Cybil held John's hands as they walked to the park to go walk down the trail there. As they walked, Cybil still was not sure what or why her Daddy was doing this. Plus, she was unsure and confused why they were walking in the rain.

“Not sure what this is suppose to do or accomplish.” Cybil piped up.

“Well, I felt like we should get out of the house and do something.” John said. Cybil looked around her and her Daddy.

“I do not know it you can tell or any thing but it is wet and pouring outside, Daddy.” Cybil said. John chuckled.

“I know that and there is nothing wrong with walking in the rain.” John told her. C

“True.” Cybil said as they kept walking. John saw a puddle up ahead and they kept walking. When they got near the puddle, John let go of Cybil hands and jumped in the puddle and did a little dance in it. Cybil giggled. John looked at her and smiled then stepped out of it.

“Your turn.” John told her. Cybil jumped and did a little dance in the puddle. By the time, she finished her little dance, the hood of her raincoat fell off, exposing her face and hair to the rain.

“Oops.” Cybil said. John shrugged and suddenly moved the hood of his raincoat off of the top of his head as well and smiled.

“Come on, lets continue walking for a bit and see if we can find any more puddles along the way.” John said to her. Cybil walked over to her Daddy and nodded. Along the way, they jumped in several puddles and danced in the rain. He stood there looking at his Daughter as she danced in the puddles, giggling happily. Both of them were soaking wet by now but John did not care. It was worth it to see his Cybil having fun and being happy. After they decided to go and were on their way home because the rain pour was becoming lighter, John looked at her.

“Now, was that fun or what?” John told her.

“Yep! I had a lot of fun.” Cybil said, cheerfully.

“Me too.” John said back. Suddenly, Cybil stopped walking and so did John.

“Daddy?” Cybil asked.

“Yes?” John replied. Cybil looked up at him.

“I realized why you did this and I wanted to say...thank you.” Cybil told him. John smiled.

“You're welcome, sweetheart. And see? Even on days like this, there is always something that you can do to have fun. Gloomy days like these do not always have to make you _feel_ that way. All it takes is a little imagination and creative.” John said to her.

“And an amazing Daddy to show you this.” Cybil said to him, smiling. John suddenly, picked up his little girl and hugged her then they continued on home holding until they got to the door of their house. He unlocked the door and opened it. He carried Cybil in to the house then put her down on the floor. They removed their raincoats and quickly went to go change into something more dry and dry their hair.

Later, Sherlock came into the house seeing his husband and their Daughter playing Life on the floor, wearing Kigarumis. Cybil's was an owl and John's was a fox. Sherlock also had one and his was a wolf.

“Hey, Papa!” Cybil said.

“Welcome home.” John said. Sherlock giggled.

“You both are so cute.” Sherlock said to them.

“Wanna play with us? We haven't even started a single game yet.” Cybil asked.

“Can I got change into my kigarumi first?” Sherlock asked.

“No, you just got to sit in your regular clothes while Daddy and I play in ours, looking all adorable.” Cybil said. John and Sherlock looked at their Daughter. They knew she was kidding, though

“I was just playing! Go ahead, Papa. We will wait.” Cybil said. Sherlock smiled and went into the bedroom to change. Cybil looked at her Daddy.

“What?” Cybil asked.

“I still can not believe the amount of sass that you have. You are definitely my child.” John told her.

“Well, no shit!” Cybil told him. John's eyes widened and Sherlock began to cackle in the bedroom after hearing what they were saying.

“John, did she just?” Sherlock asked from the bedroom

“Yep and it won't be the last time you heard it come out of my mouth either.” Cybil said to Sherlock. John laid on the floor, giggling hard and Sherlock came out and looked at her, still giggling himself.

“I love you.” Sherlock said to his Daughter.

“I love you, too.” Cybil said to as she looked at him. Then they looked over at John, who was still giggling but it was more quiet.

“I think we broke Daddy, honey.” Sherlock said to her. Cybil crawled over and poked him a few times on various areas of his body causing John to giggle a bit more..

“Nope, he is still functioning correctly.” Cybil replied. John said up and took a deep breath and looked at both of them.

“And I love you both so much. Oh my God, that was awesome.” John said.

“Thanks and we love you, too. Now..can we play before I become a senor citizen?” Cybil asked. Sherlock and John chuckled once more,

“Yes, lets get started.” John said as Sherlock sat on the ground. All three of them played a few games of Life. Each of them won one game As they packed up the game, Cybil was putting rubber bands around the fake money.

“How do you keep ending up with so many children in the game ever time we play?” John asked.

“Maybe I running a baby making factory as a career but I do not know and I do not think I ever will find an answer for that.” Cybil told them. She looked up at them and they were staring at her.

“...Not in _THAT_ way, you piggies! Plus, that would be weird, not matter what.” Cybil said.

“Oh, we know ,but just wanted to see your reaction any way.” Sherlock told her. Cybil just looked at them for a couple of seconds

“..Moving on.” Cybil said as they finished packing up the game and put it away.

“Now, that's done, who wants dinner?” John asked.

“Pigs in blanket sounds good?” Sherlock replied. Cybil looked at her Papa.

“How about a hot, steaming bowl of chicken noodle nope.” Cybil said, knowing why Sherlock suggested that. John laughed.

“How about just Macaroni and cheese, then?” John asked. Cybil looked back at her Daddy.

“Sounds good to me!” Cybil said. That night, as they were watching TV, Cybil sleeping in between Sherlock and John on the couch, looking down at her.

“Isn't she the best?” John asked.

“I agree. She was really killing it today with all the sass and comebacks. It was actually pretty brilliant, to be honest.” Sherlock told her.

“It really was and I can not even be mad at her for it because I can be that way, too.” John said. Sherlock looked at John.

“Well, no shit!” Sherlock said. John looked up his husband.

“Are you serious? Did you just?”” John asked. Sherlock looked at him for a second then grinned. John smirked.

“Dickhead.” John said, chuckling a couple or times.

“But I am _YOUR_ dickhead.” Sherlock said.

“And I am glad you are.” John told him Both of carefully leaned closer to each other and kissed before getting comfy again and watching the show that playing on their TV at the moment. Which they were not really watching because they kept giggling and getting distracted by Cybil's cute snoring. A thought popped into Sherlock's head.

“You jumped in puddles in the rain earlier this afternoon, didn't you?” Sherlock asked. John looked at him again.

“How did you know?” John replied.

“Wet clothes in the hamper and both your rain boots and raincoats were recently used so I assumed that's what happened.” Sherlock explained.

“Yep and I had so much fun. ...It does weird that I was also doing it, though. We also danced in them.” John said.

“Not really and that's so sweet. To be honest, after leaving Mycroft's, stomped in a few of them and pretend they were him.” Sherlock said.

“That's awesome. I would the same thing.” John said. Suddenly, Cybil woke up asked if she can go to sleep early. Both of them said yes and helped get ready for bed as they hummed Singing In The Rain to her. As she was finally in bed, they looked at her as she was holding Mr. Peeperton.

“What did you think of our lullaby?” John said. Cybil looked at both of them and patted them.

“I think you both are wonderful Daddies.” Cybil replied, without skipping a beat and then stopping patting them. Sherlock and John just stood there, looking their child and not saying a single word.

“Wow, Cybil! I thought the sass was done for the night.” Sherlock piped up.

“That's my secret, Papa. It is never done nor will it ever be. Even when I am sleeping. To be honest, it was really fun to hear you both humming, though.” Cybil told him. They smiled.

“Thank you, darling.” John said.

“You're welcome. Goodnight!” Cybil said.

“Night, sweetheart.” Sherlock said to her. Both of the kissed her and turned off the light as they left her room as she feel asleep for the rest of the night, dreaming about all of them playing in puddles and the rain together.

 

 

_**The End** _

 


End file.
